thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Tookit (2011)
Tookit is a gentleman thief who lives and operates in the City of Dogs, picking pockets and fraudulently recruiting youngsters to do his bidding. This anthromorphic soft-spoken raccoon uses his charm and sleight of hand to steal items from people. A self proclaimed "Kleptovoyant", Tookit often steals items of little or no value which turn out to be extremely useful in either helping him escape or obtaining valuable items like jewels. Tookit encounters WilyKit and WilyKat when the ThunderCats stop at the City of Dogs for supplies. The master thief very skillfully steals the twins' Flupe and Flank and after a number of run-ins between them, Tookit tricks the Wily twins, turning them into fugitives from the law. After he offers the twins safe refuge in his magical Forever Bag, he introduces them to his other three accomplices Albo, Jenyo, and Gusto. Initially Tookit lets the youngsters steal toys and candy for themselves but the twins later learn that in repayment, he demands that they steal valuable items for him. Not wanting to be turned over to the authorities, Albo, Jenyo and Gusto have no choice but to comply. Now aware of the truth, the Wily twins along with the three youngsters plan a scheme involving a fake Forever Bag in which they get Tookit to confess his crimes in front of the Dog Constable. With their innocence proven, the Wily twins leave with the Forever Bag while Tookit is thrown in prison where he reveals a pin that he had stolen earlier and his intention of using it to pick the lock of his cell. Strengths Tookit is a very skilled pickpocket. His soft-spoken nature and highly charming personality allow him to distract his victims long enough for him to employ his other skill, sleight of hand, to pick their pockets. He is also very crafty, using tricks to recruit young street urchins by turning them into wanted criminals. His Kleptovoyance allows him to see beforehand which item and person will be of use to him in the future, thereby giving him an edge. Weaknesses Tookit's irresistible urge to steal is his main weakness which lead him into a life of crime. His overconfidence in himself and his intelligence is what eventually leads to his downfall. Tookit also does not possess any kind of physical strength and thus has to rely only on his wits and Kleptovoyance to get out of tough spots. Weapons and Equipment While not owning any sort of weapon, Tookit relies solely on the various items that he pilfers as a means to make his escape or to steal more valuable items. Tookit also has in his possession the Forever Bag, a magical bag with an infinitely spacious interior. He uses this bag as both a cache for his stolen valuables as well as a place to hide from the law. Appearances * The Pit * The Forever Bag Trivia * Tookit's name is a play on the words "Took it", referring to his nature to steal. * Tookit's precognitive ability "Kleptovoyance" is a combination of "Kleptomania" (the irresistible urge to steal) and "Clairvoyance" (the ability to perceive future events). * Tookit is based on a raccoon, an animal known for its habit of stealing food in real life. There have been a number of stereotypical thieving raccoons in cartoons such as "Meeko" from "Pocahontas" and "Scalawag" from "Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night". Gallery